The use of technology
by xsamanthacullenx
Summary: Bella and Edwards relationship is about to take a turn. it is a few weeks before their wedding and the idea of the honeymoon is getting too much for Edward so Bella comes up with a solution.
1. persuassion

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter one:

**EPOV**

Lying on the bed I bought for Bella, I count down the days until the wedding. I can't wait to be a married man with Bella at my side. What I _could_ wait for was the wedding night; I'd agreed to try to take our relationship to the next level on our honeymoon. I had agreed to try to make love to my Bella. This is the one promise I have made to Bella that I have regretted. I know I can't take it back but it installs such gripping fear within me that I have a feeling I am going to break said promise.

It's not that I don't want to be with her in that way; hell, I daydream about claiming Bella as mine more times a day than I care to admit. Jasper knows of the longing I feel for Bella's body and he sympathises with me. He has imagined himself in my situation and knows he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself if it was Alice.

The truth of it was that every day that passes makes it harder for me to refrain from touching her inappropriately. As I watch her sleep, I dream about sliding my hands across her luscious body, cupping her pert breasts and running my mouth over her skin. I often have to move from her side until I calm myself down. I hate that I don't have control over my body when Bella is near. If she ever became aware of my reaction to her presence I would be mortified; gentlemen do not act in such a way towards a lady and I know that if she ever discovered my dirty secret she would be disgusted with me. I understand that it is a normal reaction for a man in love but Bella and I couldn't be together like that, as much as I long for it. I would understand if we were in a sexual situation but sometimes just staring at her beautiful face, her scent or the way her t-shirt would occasionally rise and show a sliver of skin would set me off. It is humiliating to say the least; especially when Jasper is around to witness my predicament. He likes to taunt me in his thoughts about my need for her. Of course, I know he is joking but that doesn't make it any less disconcerting for me.

Currently, Bella is at her house having dinner with her father. He is on the late shift tonight so straight after dinner I can head over and we will have the house to ourselves. I'm awoken from my inner musings by my phone ringing in my pocket. Quickly answering it, I know it can only be one person: Bella. The whole family is downstairs and no one else has my number.

"Bella," I say as I answer the phone, already making my way off the bed, hoping this means I can finally join her.

"Edward, hey," she says nervously.

"Bella? Are you alright, love? You sound odd."

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering if we could talk a while," she asks.

"Well, is your father still there? I would love to see you in person." I smile.

"No, he's gone to work, but I kind of want to talk to you on the phone." I can hear her voice tremble and I cannot decipher whether it is from nerves or if she is upset; either way, I do not like the outcome.

"What is it, Bella? You're scaring me. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I frantically question her.

"No, no, I'm fine, really. Is your family there?"

"Yes, they..." I start before I hear my entire family exit into the woods, all with confused thoughts but one: Alice. Alice has her thoughts guarded and this makes me instantly fret. What is she keeping from me? Is Bella... is Bella calling off the wedding? Does she not want to marry me? Has she finally seen that she doesn't want to be tied to me for the rest of her life?

"Edward?" I hear a meek voice ask through the haze.

"Yes, er... they have just left. I am alone," I say warily. If I was human, my heart would be beating a thousand beats per minute. Is it possible for vampires to have panic attacks?

"Edward, I want to discuss something with you," she continues. "I have been thinking, well, you remember when we first met? Remember how you couldn't even be in the same room as me?"

"Yes," I say, confused as to where she was taking this conversation.

"Well, now not only can you tolerate it, but you can be close to me. I mean, you can kiss me now," she whispers. I nod before realising she cannot see me and answer her quickly. "Look, I know you are worried about the deal we made, Edward; I know you. You were probably thinking about it before I called you," she giggles. She is right; she does know me so well. "You have a tendency to over-think things, Edward." Again, she is right; I have always been accused of over-thinking things. Esme and Alice, both, always reprimand me for said habit. "Well, I think I came up with a solution that would make you more comfortable," she says timidly once more.

"OK," I say, the nerves growing with every word she utters.

"Well, I think the reason you are so nervous, Edward, is because we are not taking it slow. We are jumping straight into it, you know?"

"No, I don't. You may have to explain," I confess.

"Edward, what I'm saying is that we have never taken any physical steps in our relationship before. Jesus, I mean you've never even seen me naked!" she exclaims. I squirm at the thought of Bella exposed to me. I imagine what her soft skin would look like under the glow of the moon as she lies bare to me on our bed. _God, not now; what is wrong with you?_ I mentally chastise myself. "Edward, are you still there?" she mumbles into the phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry, love. Please continue," I say, clearing my throat unnecessarily.

"Well, to help ease us into it, I was thinking we could take some smaller steps before the honeymoon," she mumbles again, so low I can just hear her.

"What smaller steps are we talking about, Bella?" I breathe.

"Well... I mean, there are other things we can do before actually having sex, you know...?" she trails off. And I understand what she is suggesting immediately; foreplay. Oh god. The thought of touching Bella anywhere is enough to get me immediately aroused.

"Are you suggesting we experiment... touching each other, Bella?" I say gruffly. I barely recognise my own voice.

"Yes," she says, letting out a breath. "Sort of, I mean, we can build up to that," she rambles.

"Build up to it, how?" I question.

"OK, so you are worried about your strength, correct?" I agree with her before she continues. "Well, if we can get used to being with each other in a sexual nature before actually touching each other, I thought that may give you a little more confidence. That way, you will know what your reactions will be," she stutters.

"How can we be together but not touch each other?" I ask quizzically, completely confused by where she was taking this.

"Edward, you're very naïve for a man of one hundred and nine years," she giggles. I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not. "Technology is a good method of communication, is it not, Edward?" Now she has completely lost me.

"Huh?" I say.

"Edward, have you ever thought about using the phone or Skype or something else to communicate with me?"

"Bella, I'm going to be honest; I have no idea what you are asking me," I sigh.

"Edward," she whines, "you're making this very hard for me." _You and me both_, I think. "What I'm trying to say is: have you ever thought of talking to me on the phone while we... experiment?" she squeaks out the last word. I know this is difficult for her; I know she is probably as red as a tomato right now.

"Bella, are you suggesting phone sex?" I gasp.

"Well, why not?" she huffs. "This way we can get used to each other in a sexual way while you're nowhere near me so you cannot use your strength or thirst as an excuse. If we do this then build it up so we can be in same room then hopefully before the wedding we can practise what it would be like to actually touch each other, Edward" she explains. She makes perfect sense; this would be a great way to put my mind at rest and keep Bella safe. It is a logical way for our strange relationship to progress except for one thing.

"Bella, when you say phone sex, do you mean… do you mean for us to talk to each other while we perform acts on ourselves?" I gulp.

"Of course that's what I mean, Edward," she snickers.

She wants me to do that to myself while she listens? Surely, I must be mistaken; my Bella would never suggest such a thing. I'm not going to deny it, I have always wondered if Bella's done things like that but I would never ask her such a question. And the thought of listening to her while she does such a thing is beyond arousing to me; it shames me to the core that I would objectify Bella in such a way. But she's asking me, not the other way round, so she must be comfortable with it. Then it hits me: I will have to return the favour. Can I do that? I'm not sure. I am not as naïve as Bella seems to think; I am quite aware of what phone sex entails. Could I say naughty things to Bella while I pleasure myself? Absolutely not. What would she think? It is such a brutish thing to do, I would not bring myself pleasure while I thought of her, it is so disrespectful. Yet, the thought of her thinking about me like that while she pleasures herself is beyond stimulating. Is that how she feels about me?

"Bella, I've never… I mean, I don't... you know..." I stutter.

"You don't what, Edward?" she asks curiously. God, she's going to make me say it.

"Bella, I don't… I have never masturbated before," I confess, scrunching my eyes in embarrassment at my words. I hear her gasp and I know I have offended her.

"Never? I mean you've never, ever, Edward?"

"No, Bella," I sigh.

"Jesus, Edward; no wonder you're so afraid!" she laughs and I am lost at her words. "Are you saying that in one hundred and nine years you have never had an orgasm?" she chortles. I cannot believe she is laughing at me; this is embarrassing for me and she finds it amusing.

"Bella, this isn't funny," I say, the hurt lacing my tone.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I was so taken back by it. I'm sorry. I just don't understand, I mean you must be in physical pain!" she giggles once more and I can't help but smirk with her.

"No, I'm not in physical pain," I chuckle. "I just never felt the need before and, well, when I finally did find someone I was attracted to, it just felt wrong to do that. It felt like I was disrespecting you," I admit.

"Edward, that's silly; I would take it as a compliment, not as an insult. Do you think I am disrespecting you if I do that while thinking of you?" she whispers. My breath catches in my throat at her confession.

"You think of me?" I say hoarsely.

"Who else would I think about?" I can hear the smile in her voice and I cannot help the grin that spreads across my face.

"No, I don't feel disrespected," I state.

"Then why would I?" I agree with her instantly and her point is clear.

"OK," I respond.

"OK? As in'OK, let's try this'?" she urges.

"Yes, let's try this," I confirm.

_hey everyone, hope you like my new story, i know it wasnt the one i promised but it just came to me. im still working on the others. i want to say a big thank you to my beta__**bexie25**__. __Let me know what you think xoxoxo_


	2. words speak louder than actions

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter two:

"OK," I respond.

"OK? As in 'OK, let's try this'?" she urges.

"Yes, let's try this," I confirm. "But Bella, I—I don't think I'm going to be very good at this, I mean, I won't know what to say," I admit.

"It's alright, Edward. Look, we are both new at this; I have never done this either. I'm probably going to say something incredibly unsexy and put you off," she babbles. I know she is just as nervous as I am.

"Bella, that is inconceivable; everything you do and say is alluring to me. And anyway, you will still be better at this than me. A gentleman never said such things to a lady when I was human; I won't even know where to start," I sigh, again embarrassed at my 'naivety' as Bella calls it.

"I get it, Edward, I do. I just want you to be yourself; just tell me what you're feeling or doing and don't hold back. Nothing you could say would offend me, I mean it."

"Alright," I concede. "Can you start though?" I plead as I make my way to the bed and lay in the middle.

"Err... I'll try, I guess, um, fuck, maybe this was a bad idea," she gushes. I'm momentarily taken back by her bad language but I stir at Bella using naughty words.

"You know, that's the first time I have heard you swear," I admit.

"Oh shit, sorry, I mean, I just did it again, didn't I? Sorry."

"No, don't apologise… it was actually quite sexy." I squirm.

"Really?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes, love," I chuckle.

"OK, let's start with the cliché," she sighs. "Where are you and what are you wearing?" I smirk at her questions but it is a good of place to start as any.

"Well, I, err... I'm in our bedroom," I begin.

"Awww," she coos.

"What is it?" I question.

"You said 'our bedroom'."

"It is our bedroom, love."

"OK, OK, sorry for interrupting. Carry on, Mr Cullen."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," I reply. I do not admit that her calling me 'Mr Cullen' is a lot more thrilling than I let on. "I'm on _our_ bed," I smirk, "and err... god, do you want me to tell you the truth or lie? Because I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt," I sigh.

"Well, how about you take off said jeans and t shirt? Then we will be at the same point of undress," she purrs.

"Sweet Jesus, Bella. Are you—are you in your underwear?"

"Yes," she whispers, "I bought it for our honeymoon but I couldn't wait that long."

"You've been wearing just that this entire time? God, you're killing me. Tell me what it looks like, love."

"I have a better idea," she purrs once more.

"And what is that love? Bella? Bella, you there?" I ask when I hear no reply.

"Sorry, I was just sending you a message," she giggles.

Just then a text message comes through from Bella. I quickly look at it and it is good I'm sitting down or I would be in a puddle on the floor right now. It is a picture Bella has taken of herself in a black lacy number. It is a corset of sorts with a silk ribbon round the middle, her breasts encased in lacy material. Her outfit is complete with stockings and suspenders and a very tiny black thong. The air rushes from my lungs as I take in her beautiful form. _(on profile)_

"Holy sweet Jesus, mother of God," I pant.

"Do you like it?" I hear a little meek voice and I feel as though I cannot speak.

"Bella," I pant, "there are no words for how incredibly sexy you look. God, I want you so much it hurts."

"I know, I feel the same way. You don't even know how hard it is to keep my hands off of you," she breathes heavily. _I seriously don't know how I am going to make it through this conversation alive_, I think to myself.

"Bella I... I don't know how to say it," I mumble.

"Tell me, Edward," she pants.

"God, Bella… are you touching yourself?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Edward, I'm running my hands over my breasts right now."

"Oh god, Bella—over or under your underwear?"

"Over," she sighs.

"I want you to touch yourself under the material Bella, can you do that?" I ask as I slowly descend my hand down into my boxer shorts.

"Yes, Edward, I'm doing it for you. Tell me what you're doing, Edward?"

"I'm... Bella, I'm... I'm touching myself, Bella," I finally admit. The words are a lot harder to say than I realise.

"Edward," she gasps. I cannot believe I am doing this but slowly I begin to move my hand up and down my now-incredibly hard shaft. I hiss at the immediate pleasure that courses through me. A moan escapes my lips as my hand brushes the tip of my cock, spreading the pre-cum that has already formed.

"Edward, tell me what to do," Bella begs me. The words get stuck in my throat. I try to gain the courage to speak but I have no idea what to say; I don't even know how to please a woman, let alone tell a woman how to please herself.

"Bella, I want you to touch yourself," I mumble.

"I am touching myself, Edward, I'm playing with my nipples and imagining it's you. You'll have to be more specific," she moans. The thought of Bella touching her tits is a beautiful image but I want her to move her hands lower down. How do I tell her that? "Edward, tell me, baby; tell me how to touch myself," she whimpers.

"I—I... Bella, I—I want you to touch your... your, um..." What do I call it? Vagina was just incredibly unsexy; I know Emmett calls it a 'pussy' sometimes but could I utter such a word? If I did, would she be offended if I called it that?

"Edward, what do you want me to touch?" she pants.

"Your—your pussy, Bella; I want you to touch your pussy," I choke out.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm moving my hands down to the inside of my thighs. Are you still stroking your cock for me, baby?"

"Yes," I grunt, moving my hand quicker up my length.

"I'm sliding my fingers across my pussy, Edward. Fuck, I'm so wet," she cries.

"God, Bella, is that for me?" I ask.

"Yes, only you, Edward! You make me so wet," she moans. Knowing Bella is only a minute away, half-naked, and stroking herself makes me want to run to hers immediately.

"Bella, what are you doing right now?" I say through gritted teeth. I'm one hundred and nine years old and this is the first time I have pleasured myself; it's not going to be a very long experience.

"Rubbing my clit, baby; tell me what you want me to do, Edward," she urges.

"I want you to... to, um… put a finger inside yourself," I whisper.

"God, I wish it was your finger, Edward. I can't wait to feel your cock inside me," Bella cries.

"Jesus, Bella… are you trying to kill me?" I grunt. "I want you to take your underwear off; can you do that for me, love? Will you leave your stockings on though please, Bella?" I hear a rustling on the other end before she comes back.

"They're off, Edward, I'm wearing nothing but stockings," she hums.

"I bet you look so perfect right now," I confess.

"What underwear are you wearing, Edward?"

"Black boxer shorts," I choke out, finding it harder to hold off my impending orgasm. I would never live it down if I came this early on.

"Take them off, Edward, please." Whipping them off as quickly as I can, I return to Bella.

"They're off," I grunt.

"God, I wish I could see you, Edward."

"I wish you were here, love," I agree.

"I want to see you," she sighs.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Will you send me a picture? Like I sent you?" she asks timidly.

"What would you like a picture of exactly?" I ask cautiously.

"I want to see you cock, Edward, so I can imagine what it would be like inside me."

"Shit, OK, give me a sec." _I can't believe I'm doing this_, I think to myself. _What if she is disappointed?_ I'm worried I won't 'measure up' to her expectations. Well, she is going to see it someday, I guess. Here goes nothing. I quickly snap a picture of myself with my hand wrapped around my length and message it to her. I hear her get the message and wait nervously for her response. I hear a little gasp followed by a breathy moan.

"Fuck, Edward," she whispers, obviously not realising I can hear her.

"Bella?" I ask.

"God, Edward, you're fucking huge," she giggles. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in relief at her words. "Now I definitely can't wait for our honeymoon… although I am a little worried that won't fit inside me," she giggles once more.

"Tell me how tight you are, Bella? How many fingers are you using?"

"One at the moment, I'll try two," she says followed by a small whimper, "Feels so good, Edward."

"Do you feel full, love? Can you fit any more?"

"No, I can't fit three inside me," she breathes. Holy shit, she is going to feel so tight around me. My hand is moving faster and faster until it's moving at full speed. If Bella was here, my hand would be a blur to her human eyes. "Edward, I'm so close," I hear her say through the fog that has clouded my brain.

"Bella I... me, too," I choke. "I can feel it. Tell me what you're doing," I breath heavily.

"I'm using two fingers to fuck myself while rubbing my clit. My other hand is playing with my breasts. Edward, help me imagine you."

"I'm pumping my fist so hard up and down my cock. I'm moving my hand at full speed imagining it's your hand, love."

"Oh god, Edward!" she screams, before I hear her moans of pleasure as she reaches her orgasm. The sounds of her climax bring on my own and I am calling out to her in return. I release in quick bursts all over my chest, feeling utterly exhausted. I have never felt anything so powerful in my life and I understand why my family lock themselves away for days at a time.

"Edward?" I hear. Oh shit, Bella!

"Bella? I'm here."

"Are you alright?" she asks cautiously.

"I feel fantastic, love, amazing, there aren't words" I gasp. "How about you?" I ask, suddenly nervous.

"Perfect, Edward, I feel perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too," I reply.

"Did you break any furniture?"

"Actually, no," I say, surprise clear in my voice as I look around the room. I can't help the care free laugh that comes from me and for the first time in a long while I feel hope. If I can control my strength then I don't need to be worried about hurting Bella. Of course, a few more practise sessions couldn't hurt, right? I can't believe I am considering doing that again. If you had asked me an hour ago, I would have told you, you will never get me to have phone sex.

"Thank you, Bella," I say sincerely.

"You're thanking me?" she laughs. "I think it should be the other way round. Listening to you do... that, I mean, wow. There are no words, Edward."

"I feel exactly the same, Bella. You sounded so beautiful," I confess. "I just wish I could have been there with you." If I was human, I would be blushing right now.

"Well, there are other forms of technology where we could watch each other," she hints.

"Like what, exactly?" I ask eagerly. The thought of getting to watch her touch herself would be a dream to me. _I can't believe I'm thinking these things_.

"Like Skype; you will have to download it and then we can talk on there," she whispers.

"What's Skype?" I ask, confused.

"It's a video chat program," she giggles.

"Oh, ooh! Like web cam?"

"Yeah," she sighs breathlessly.

"I don't have a web cam," I admit. "I will get one immediately," I state. I hear her laugh out loud at my words.

"Someone's eager," she teases.

"You have no idea, Bella," I croak.

"OK, we have to make a promise to each other," she continues. "Every time we feel the need to… let off steam," I inwardly chuckle at her choice of words. "We have to call each other, promise?"

"Absolutely, love," I agree. "So how about getting to actually see you tonight?" I ask nervously.

"I'm waiting for you," she purrs. I'm out of the door before she even finishes her sentence.

_Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews. They mean alot to me. I hope to put a new chapter up every week so follow the story. thanks to my beta __**bexie25**__. __Please review to let me know what you think. I always welcome feedback. _


	3. First sight

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter three:

Things have progressed between Bella and me quite quickly. We talk on the phone almost every day; we can't get enough of each other. I love listening to her reach the highest pleasure; I can't believe I am so lucky to be on the receiving end of her moans and gasps of pleasure. We are more comfortable talking while we perform such acts now as well. We both know we can say whatever we are thinking and it will be well-received by the other person. I sometimes still get embarrassed but she always makes me feel relaxed when I do. She understands that it doesn't come easily to me and that I am trying so hard to connect to her in this way. My family are clueless to the new development in mine and Bella's relationship. They know they are shoved out the house from time to time or that I disappear when Bella calls. That and the fact I am apparently acting differently; more relaxed, according to Jasper. I hear moments of contemplation in my family's thoughts about how I seem more laid back and happy. I just smirk whenever I hear them; if only they knew the reason behind my new-found happiness.

After our first conversation, I had gone to the nearest store and bought a web cam. I didn't order it online as I couldn't have waited for it be delivered. As soon as I got home, I downloaded Skype and dropped a casual text to Bella, informing her of my new purchase. Well, I tried to seem casual, but I think I failed. We haven't tested the web cam yet and I really want to suggest it, I just don't have the balls to say it aloud. Luckily, Bella beats me to it. I hear my phone beep and quickly check the message.

_So, fancy taking your web cam for a test drive? Bella x._

I immediately log on while sending her a text back to inform her I am ready. I wait as she accepts my web chat and her beautiful face appears on my screen. Luckily, my family are out on date night with their respective couples so I have the house to myself. I greet her smiling face, trying to act confident.

"Hey," she says, "guess what? My dad's gone to Billy's for dinner. I'm all alone," she whispers and I can't help squirming in my seat.

"So am I," I confess with a smirk.

"Well, I thought we should check that your camera works and I didn't want to break my promise." She smiles.

"What promise?" I ask curiously.

"The promise we made about how every time we need to let off steam we come to each other," she says, smirking.

"Well, I'm here to help, love," I groan.

"You're wearing too many clothes to help me right now," she chuckles. I let out a breath as I glance around me; I feel like someone is going to pop out and catch me in the act.

"OK," I nod. I pull my shirt off over my head, keeping my eyes fixed to the floor. I fidget uncomfortably, knowing she is watching me.

"Edward? Please look at me," she begs. I raise my eyes to meet hers; her face is full of sympathy. She knows how difficult this is for me, as much as I want it. "I love you," she declares.

"I love you, too," I tell her, immediately feeling more at ease.

"I love your body; I wish I could run my hands all over you," she whispers seductively.

"Believe me, I wish you could, too" I chortle.

"Tell me what to do, Edward. I love it when you tell me what to do," she admits.

"I want you to take your top off, Bella. I want to see you." I watch, transfixed, as she brings her hands to the hem of her t-shirt before slowly pulling it up and over her head, exposing her beautiful creamy skin to me. I let out a deep breath as my eyes wander over her figure, and I imagine what it would be like to stroke her soft skin. "God, Bella, you are so beautiful," I say licking my lips in reflex.

"Take your pants off for me, Edward. Stand up and show me," she says, biting her lip. I quickly stand and pop the button then pull down the zipper on my jeans. I pause while I build the courage. I realise I just have to do it—like ripping off a band aid. Dropping my jeans and kicking them off, I stand there in my Calvin Klein's, waiting for Bella's reaction. I'm already rock hard in anticipation, causing my boxers to tent. I just pray it doesn't offend her in any way. I hear her little gasp before I sit back down in my desk chair. I still can't meet her eyes; she hasn't said anything yet and I'm nervous.

"Edward, you are so perfect," she says, chewing on her lip.

"Will you take your jeans off, Bella? I want to see you, too." Quickly standing up, she whips her jeans off, causing me to get a glimpse of her pert behind. She's wearing a navy and white poker dot bra and panties. It's all frilly and very girly. It screams innocent, making me want her a thousand times more. I have to adjust myself as she sits back down_. (on profile)_

"Move your chair back so I can see all of you," she pleads. I scoot my chair back so my whole form is visible and she does the same for me. I am suddenly very nervous; the only way forward is for us to take more clothes off now. The thought of Bella exposing herself to me makes me very impatient.

"Bella, will you remove the rest for me?" I ask, not meeting her eyes.

"Edward?" I look up to see her staring at me. "I want you to watch me, please," she says in a small voice. My eyes stay fixed to her image as she reaches behind herself to the clasp of her bra. I watch as the material falls away and I get the first glimpse of my Bella's beautiful breasts. She throws her bra across the room, out of shot, but my eyes don't deter from her heaving chest. She is breathing rapidly, making her breasts bounce with the movement.

"Wow," I choke out. Scrunching my eyes shut, I try to calm myself down. I am so hard, it's physically painful. "So beautiful, Bella," I whisper. They are just the perfect size; they would fit in my hands flawlessly. Her nipples are hard and a beautiful shade of rose; I can't get the image of taking them in mouth out of my head. "Touch them for me, Bella," I pant as I palm myself through the thin cotton of my underwear. I hear her intake of breath as she watches me. Slowly, she brings her hands up and cups her breasts in her palms. Slowly kneading them, I watch her fingers take hold of her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Throwing her head back, a small whimper escapes her luscious lips. "Jesus, Bella," I groan, wrapping my hand around myself outside of my boxers.

"Take them off, Edward, please; I want to see all of you," she urges me. I pull the material down my legs, exposing myself to her fully for the first time. I watch her eyes roam over my body but she doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. She makes me feel loved and that's why I love her.

"Fuck! So big, Edward," she mumbles. I can't help the smug grin that stretches on my face. When the girl you love tells you you have a big cock, it's a good feeling. "Wipe that smirk off your face," she giggles.

"Do you blame me?" I chuckle.

"I bet I can wipe the smile off your face," she taunts.

"And how are you going to do that, Bella?" I say, still grinning like a fool.

"Well, I was just thinking about how much I want to wrap my lips around that beautiful cock of yours, Edward," she says, licking her lips. My smile automatically falls and I'm sure my face is the picture of lust. I cannot believe my little Bella is saying such things; things that I have fantasized about more times than I dare to count. I know I shouldn't think of Bella on her knees for me, but I can't help it. I imagine her warm mouth working my tip as her hand moves up and down my shaft. I picture her looking up at me as she takes everything I have. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan but I am interrupted by her loud laughter.

"Told you I could," she smirks.

"Don't tease, Bella, it's not nice," I chastise.

"It's not teasing if you intend on following through," she purrs.

"God, Bella," I choke out as I wrap my hand around myself. "Take those sweet little panties off for me, love, please." Standing up, she slowly lets them drop to the floor and I feel like I can't breathe. I can't take my eyes off the small patch of dark hair at the juncture of her thighs. I imagine running my fingers through it before reaching her warm soft flesh. She sits back down and I glance at her face for the first time in quite a while, I'm afraid to admit. Her cheeks are a dark pink and her eyes are darting from the ground back to me again.

"Bella, you are beyond exquisite," I declare. "Will you open your legs for me please, Bella?" I feel ashamed asking her such a thing but she does it readily, leaning back in her chair so I can get a better look. Her skin is an alluring shade of pink; even from here I can see her glistening in the light. It looks so delicate and soft and I picture running my tongue through her folds. "Will you touch yourself for me, Bella? Show me how you touch yourself," I plead as I rub my length up and down. She closes her eyes as her fingers brush against her core. I watch as her fingers find her clit and start to rub. I try to take in everything she is doing so I can please her when the time comes. I observe as she replaces her fingers with her thumb. I can't believe my eyes when she slowly slides a finger inside herself. I concentrate as her finger disappears before she quickly adds another. My hand fastens its pace as I sit and watch, enraptured by her movements.

"Edward, I love watching you pleasure yourself; it turns me on so much," she pants.

"Tell me how wet you are, Bella, please."

"I'm dripping for you, Edward. God, I've never been this wet," she admits. Throwing my head back, my hand starts moving as fast as it can go. Glancing at the small window of my image on the screen, I realise the camera can't keep up with my hand.

"Holy shit, Edward, that's so hot. I can't even see your hand, baby, is that how you like it?" Bella moans. "I can't wait until I'm a vampire and can please you like that."

"Bella, you don't have to be a vampire to please me, love; you're doing a pretty good job right now." I chuckle through the haze. "Fuck, Bella, I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers. I want to hear you scream for me, Bella."

"Yes, Edward," she pants as her moans get louder and more intense as she works herself vigorously with her thumb. I am ashamed to admit I can't hold out much more; I need to cum but I grit my teeth, trying to hold off until after her.

"Edward, so close," she breathes, "I need to cum." Her tone is begging.

"Cum for me, Bella, please. I can't hold off much longer," I exhale.

"Edward, oh god, Edward," she screams and I watch as her whole body tenses, her head thrown back, her chest heaving heavily while she tries to catch her breath. It is the most beautiful sight in the world. If I died now I would be a happy man. The image of her having an orgasm sets mine off in return and I release in thick spurts all over myself. My whole body relaxes in my chair and I rest my head back, too heavy to hold it up myself.

"Edward, that was beautiful," I hear Bella say, lifting my head back up I met her eyes. "I love watching your face as you cum," she says, smiling and biting her lip.

"Right back at you, love; I intend to see you like that every day for the rest of our lives."

"I can't wait," she giggles.

"Just give me a second I have to, um... you know," I say, pointing at my chest, which is covered with my cum. "I need to clean up," I chortle nervously.

"Alright, but hurry back," she says with a grin.

Dashing off to my bathroom, I quickly jump in the shower, washing all traces of my release off of myself. I take a few seconds to take in what just happened and I can't help the deep sigh that escapes me. I have never been happier than in this moment and it is all because of Bella. She makes my life what it is. I throw on some clean boxers and make my way back to my computer. I can't help my disappointment when I see Bella is gone. In her place is a yellow post-it note with a message scrawled on it, stuck to the chair she'd vacated.

_Dad came home. I love you. I will see you tonight._

I read her messy scrawl and I can't help the smile it brings to my face. Falling into the chair, I reflect on everything that has happened. Life doesn't get better than this.

_Thanks everyone for the great reviews, they mean the world to me and give me the confidence to keep writing. It's nice to know someone enjoys my stories. A big thanks to my beta __**bexie25**__. Please review and let me know what you think :)_


	4. For your eyes only

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter four:

We follow the same route for a few days, spending the day together at school and then the evenings using Skype to 'get to know each other better.' Then I would spend the night watching Bella sleep and contemplating the night's events. I love the new confident Bella. She is even more beautiful, if that's possible. I replay the moments where she brings herself to climax over and over in my head. It has caused a few problems while I am sitting in class, but I don't care; it's worth it. I usually just think of Emmett in a pink bikini and that diffuses the situation immediately. I still have the picture of Bella that she sent me; I can't bring myself to get rid of it. With the sexy lingerie, mixed with the shy expression on her face, it makes me hard just thinking about it.

I can't believe I will get to claim her as mine in just two short weeks. I used to be terrified of the prospect of our wedding night but now… now time seems to drag. It couldn't come quick enough.

I hear a beep and grab my phone eagerly, praying it is Bella. Since we have been experimenting, we have started sending each other provocative texts, especially in school hours. Bella seems to favour sending me these messages while I am sitting next to her to see how long it took for me to get hard. I'm ashamed to admit it is mere seconds. She gets this cheeky smirk on her face, letting me know she knows what she is doing. It takes every ounce of restraint I have not to throw her down on our desk and have my way with her, the kids in the class be damned. But I feared Mr Banner would enjoy that a little too much. Pervert.

I read the message once, twice, three times just to be sure I am not dreaming.

_Want to come over? I've had enough of Skype. :p_

This is it; this is the moment I have been waiting for. There's no worry of my strength or blood lust anymore. I know I can control it. I know I can do this without hurting her and I know that if I ever do anything wrong, she will tell me immediately. I trust her as much as she trusts me. We have agreed to wait until our wedding night, but by god, do I want to touch her. Ever since she told me she fantasizes taking me into her mouth. I have wanted it so badly. Could this be it? Am I finally going to have a woman touch me for the first time? I am suddenly racked with nerves. What if I'm not any good? I have never considered this before. My blood lust and strength have been such major concerns that I've never fathomed that, if I am successful in keeping her alive, she might not enjoy it. What if I can't make her orgasm? I know she has in the past, but that was her hands, not my own. I collapse onto the bed in defeat. I have no idea how to pleasure a woman. I mean, I have tried to watch Bella as she touches herself. I have tried to take tips but at the time, I was a little preoccupied by the fact that Bella was touching herself on web cam for me and my impending orgasm.

I don't know how long I sit there before Emmett and Jasper stroll into the room. Jasper leans against my door frame and Emmett throws himself down next to me.

"Want to tell us what's going on, Edward? You've been sitting there for thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" I say in shock and I check my phone once more. I have been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't realised I have another message from Bella.

"Ooh, is that Bella?" Emmett squeals like a girl before snatching my phone.

"Emmett, no!" I scream. "Emmett, give me back the phone."

"Why are you so nervous about Emmett looking at your phone, Edward?" Jasper asks with a smirk.

"I'm not, I just I want to talk to Bella. It may be important," I gulp. They exchange a look and their thoughts are simultaneous.

_What is he up to?_

"Nothing, please, give me the phone," I beg once more.

"You know, Edward, I felt some funny moods off you earlier. When your phone first went, there was a lot of excitement." Jasper grins, pushing himself away from the door frame and joining a now-bouncing Emmett on the other side of my room. "Then only seconds later a huge amount of lust," Jasper carried on, his grin getting wider. "Wonder why that could be, hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," he guffawed.

"Then I thought, 'why would Edward be so excited about a text message and then emit so much lust all at once. Especially since these feelings are so rare with you.'"

"Enough Jasper, Emmett, give me the phone," I growl. Before I can decipher their thoughts, Emmett has thrown the phone to Jasper and Emmett is holding onto me. "No," I scream. "Don't, please stop," I struggle, trying to get out of Emmett's grasp. I hear Jasper pressing buttons until his mind goes blank in shock before launching into ear-splitting laughter.

"You naughty boy, Edward," he gasps between breaths. I let out a feral growl towards him. I have already seen in his mind what the message is: it is a picture of Bella that she sent with _I'm waiting_ written underneath.

Carlisle and Esme rush in to the room, demanding to know what was going on.

"Edward and Bella have been sending dirty pictures to each other," Jasper roars, holding the phone so everyone can see before bending over in a fit of giggles. Carlisle and Esme shoot me a surprised look and I am filled with their shocked thoughts.

_Well I didn't know he had it in him._

_Oh my god, Edward? Really?_

I am too far gone, my vampire brain processing that someone is disrespecting my mate. Jasper feels my change in emotions and abruptly stops but it is too late. Every muscle is like a live wire and I spring from Emmett's grasp. I land right on Jasper and we smash through the wall made of glass. I faintly hear the other's gasps but I am too focused on Jasper. Landing on the drive below, I pin him to the ground, letting out a roar. Jasper defends himself immediately, screaming at me in his head to calm down. He is trying to send me waves of calm but he is too alert to conjure them. I feel someone grab me by the neck and haul me off Jasper. I struggle, snapping my teeth at anyone near. Then I feel the calm wash over me and my whole body relaxes. I am panting for unnecessary breath, trying to get my body under control. The red mist has disappeared from behind my eyes and I realise what I have done.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry," I breathed.

"It's OK, Edward, I understand you were protecting your mate. It was instinct" he replies, his voice shaking a little as he speaks. I look over at my phone and it is completely shattered from the fall. I just stand there, stock-still, shocked by my own actions. I feel someone moving closer and I look up to see Jasper with his hands out.

"It's alright Edward. I'm sorry, OK? I took it too far; it was only a joke but I took it too far." With that he holds his arms out and I give him a manly hug in return.

"I need to see Bella," I mumble.

"Go, son," Carlisle says, giving me a nod.

"I'm sorry, Esme; I swear I'll get the glass replaced."

"Go, Edward, I think you need to spend some time with your mate." She smiles in a motherly fashion.

With that, I take off in the direction of her house, pushing myself as much as I can. I need to see her; I need to hold her in my arms. My whole body aches for her in a way I have only felt when James had her. I feel awful about what I did to Jasper, but out of everyone, he understood. He understands what I'd felt at that moment of pure rage.

I break through the trees and scale her house as quickly as I can. Entering her bedroom, I see her sitting on her bed in a little nightie, waiting for me. Her head jerks up at my entrance, but I don't give her a second to react. I lunge at her and press my mouth to hers. I need her just to survive at that moment. Pushing her down on the bed, I quickly mount myself on top of her, my legs tangling with hers.

"Edward," she moans as I let her come up for air. My lips never leave her skin as they travel down her neck to the expanse of her chest. My tongue snakes out to lick the skin between her breasts and I can only grunt in response.

"Off," I growl as I pull at her night gown. The ripping of fabric fills my ears as she lies beneath me. Her chest is heaving, making her breasts all the more prominent. My eyes roam her silky flesh, my hands exploring her curves until they rest lightly on her soft mounds. I quickly attach my lips to hers once more as I knead her right breast in my hand, rolling her nipple between my fingers. My other hand hooks her leg over mine and I growl as I ground my hardness against her.

"Off," she repeats my words, tugging at my shirt. Ripping it over my head, I continue my exploration of her beautiful body. I feel her unzipping my jeans and pushing them down with her feet. I pull my black Calvin Klein's down my body and tug them off with my jeans. Straddling her lap, I help her sit up, her eyes searching mine for approval. She must see how much I want this as she quickly takes me in her hand, pumping me a few times before she wraps her mouth around my tip. Her warm tongue works itself across the ridge before taking as much of me as she can as her little hand pumps the rest she cannot take. I let out a loud moan and weave my hands into her hair. I hold onto her as she works me like no one has before. Her other hand grips my backside, trying to push me into her hot mouth, but I won't budge. I want her to set the pace as I know this is her first time. As much as I want to fuck her mouth, I have vowed to take it slow. She realises I'm not going to move, so she moves her hand to cup my balls, rolling them in her hand. I let out a gasp of surprise and know this wouldn't last much longer.

"Bella," I panted. "I can't... I'm gonna..." I can't manage a full sentence as her tongue swirls around my length. Throwing my head back in pleasure, I feel her mouth disappear. My eyes shoot to hers immediately, begging for an explanation to why she has stopped.

"I want you to watch me, Edward," she whispers, looking up at me through her lashes. My eyes fix on hers and I don't dare look away as she wraps her lips around me once more. I am entranced as my cock disappears inside her hot little mouth, our eyes never leaving each other.

I know this is it.

"Bella, move," I grunt. Her eyes still penetrate mine as she continues to work me. "Bella, I can't hold it… Bella, move," I growl. I feel her hum around my length, the vibration shooting straight through my cock. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as it sends me over the edge. I try to pull her head away but she is having none of it. I finally give in and I call out in ecstasy as I release into her mouth.

My body slumps in relief and exhaustion. I feel Bella release me and I watch, captivated, as she swallows exaggeratedly, following with a shy smile. How she can do that and then be shy, I'll never know. I give her a mega-watt grin and collapse on the bed beside her.

"Thank you," I say, grinning. Her giggles fill the room as she crawls over me.

"You are more than welcome, Mr Cullen," she says with a smirk. Taking a deep breath, I capture her lips with mine and manage to mumble out a "your turn" before flipping her over once more.

"Edward, you don't have to if you don't want to," she whispers, not meeting my eyes.

"Bella, since the moment you first walked into that biology room I have wanted to do this to you. Don't spoil my fun," I scold playfully.

Her smile is blinding and I know I have her permission. Carefully, I tug down her lace panties and kiss down her stomach. Opening her legs for me, I nestle between them, my head reaching the juncture of her thighs. Sliding off the bed, I kneel and tug her towards me. She gives a little squeak at my actions but I send her a smirk and continue. The scent of her arousal fills the air and I nuzzle my nose against the dark hair covering her mound. I slide my fingers through her folds and up towards her clit, and she lets out a little breath of pleasure.

_I can do this_.

I rub my thumb against her clit like I have seen her do, sliding my fingers down once more through the soft, supple flesh. Pushing one of my fingers into her, I feel like I am home.

"Edward, don't stop," she moans. Pumping my finger in and out of her, I can't help the groan that slips from my lips. She is so warm and tight; I can't wait until it will be my cock instead of my fingers.

"More, Edward, please," she pleads. I quickly add another finger and I know she is right—there is no way I am going to fit three inside her. It worries me a fraction because it means that it will hurt her more when I finally make love to her. Not that I have a comparison, but Bella seems to think I'm quite well-equipped. What if I can't fit inside her? I push those thoughts aside as I pump into her more vigorously, my thumb still working her clit, my tongue aching to have a go. Her soft moans change to mewls of pleasure and I know this is my chance. I want—no, I need to taste her. Pulling my fingers from her, I hear her moan of protest. Looking up at her, she is resting on her elbows, watching me play with her pussy. I lick my lips eagerly, my eyes never leaving hers as I give one long lick through her folds. She closes her eyes in pleasure but I'm not having any of that. I repeat her words to me.

"Bella, I want you watch me," I whisper. Her eyes snap open, and she takes her lip into her mouth and chews nervously. My mouth returns to her wet folds once more, this time taking her clit into my mouth and sucking gently. She tastes like heaven. Her pants are becoming more frequent as I push my fingers inside her once more, my tongue working her clit and pushing her to climax.

"Edward, oh god, Edward," she whines, her hands reaching for my head. She pushes down, trying to plant my face further into her wet heat and who am I to resist? Her moans turn into cries and I know she is close. Curling my fingers, I find just the right spot and suck as hard as I can, sending her over the edge. She screams in pleasure, calling my name in ecstasy. I continue until she comes down from her high, flopping back onto her mattress in exhaustion. Crawling up her body, I can't help the grin that is etched on my face. My ego has never been so big and she knows it.

"Proud of yourself?" she asks with a mock glare and I just nod enthusiastically in return, causing her to giggle. Lying down, I pull her onto my chest. I listen as her heart rate slowly goes back to normal. She lets out a small sigh, followed by a gasp.

"What is it, love?" I ask, worried that I have hurt her. She doesn't respond, instead wrapping her hand around my hard length once more.

"Bella, love, it's OK."

"But your hard again," she says, giving puppy eyes.

"Bella, if you gave me a hand job every time I was hard, you would develop a repetitive strain injury," I chuckle. "I'm a vampire; I don't exactly need recovery time." She gives me a pout and I capture her lips with my mouth.

"We have all the time in the world, love," I grin.

"Eternity," she says as she smiles.

"Eternity," I agree.

_Thanks for the great support so far guys, it has meant alot to me. There is only one chapter left after this but please review. I also have some stories I have been working on for soooo long, it will give me the push to finish them. Follow me so when I post them you will know. Thanks to my beta bexie25. I will update soon xx_


	5. The beginning of forever

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter five:

Our wedding had gone perfectly. I will never forget the image of Bella walking down the aisle towards me, in that beautiful dress. She looked breathtaking. If I was human my heart would have stopped dead in that moment. We said our vows and I finally got to kiss her just like I wanted the second my eyes spied her at the end of that aisle. The meal was eaten, the toasts were made. Much to Bella's embarrassment, Charlie threatened to shoot me if I hurt her, I couldn't help but smile at the memory. We are now on our way to start our honeymoon. I couldn't drive fast enough to the airport, I was now regretting taking her to Isle Esme as it was so far away. I considered just pulling in to a motel for the night but Bella deserved better than that. I just had to be patient. We are flying to Brazil before using our boat to get to the island. It was going to be a long night so I convinced Bella to sleep during the flight. I hoped this would mean she would be fresh and awake for when we got to our final destination.

The flight was dragging horribly, I've just watched Bella sleep for most of it. I try to ignore the air stewardess's whispers. They carried out ridiculous plans to get my attention so I thought it was about time I made them know I was taken.

"Excuse me?" I ask one as she waltzes past, swaying her hips to gain my affections.

"Yes?" she replies eagerly, batting her eyelashes.

"Could I get a bottle of champagne for me and my wife please?" I smile sending a loving look at Bella, my wife.

"Oh err of course" she spits before storming off in a huff. I can't help the smirk that twitches at the corner of my mouth. The rest of the flight is uneventful, I wake Bella and offer her a glass of champagne. She accuses me of trying to get her drunk so I can have my wicked way with her. I admit that has been my plan all along. When our taxi pulls up at the port Bella gives me a confused look and I swear to her we are nearly there. She has had quite a few hours sleep so she is now very awake and asking constant questions about our holiday location but I just chuckle at her excitement. I want it to be a surprise. Climbing in to the boat we set off in the direction of Isle Esme. I know she will love it and I love having her all to myself with no distractions. The nerves are getting greater with every second we get closer and I quickly swallow them down and take a deep breath. I have to be calm for bella, I want this, just as much as she does. I will do anything to make this a success, but I will not put her life at risk.

Spotting the island in the distance, I turn to bella to point it out as she is growing impatient.

"I dont see anything" she states giving me a playful glare.

"I'm sorry, maybe it's too early for your eyes" I chuckle.

Giving me a playful shove, I indulge her by pretending it has an effect. She sees right through me though. Turning her back to me she sits up straight, straining her eyes in to the distance. I can tell when the island finally comes in to view for her when she turns to me excitidly and lets out a giggle of wonder. I can't help but smile along side her as we approach what will be our home for the next few weeks. I pull in to the dock and grab all the bags after helping Bella out of the boat. She looks around in fascination as we slowly walk towards the house on the beach. Her face is one of pure joy and I still can't believe she is meant for me. That she is my wife.

Placing all the bags down on to the porch I unlock the door quickly before scooping Bella up in my arms. She lets out a little squeal of shock from the quick movement.

"You are so beautiful my love" I whisper placing my lips against her own. It is slow and sensual, I don't want to pull away. Bella takes a very much needed intake of breath as I step over the threshhold. placing her on her feet I study her reaction.

"It's gorgeous Edward. You can tell Esme decorated this place" she grins. I follow her as she strolls through each room, discovering what it has to offer. When she enters the last room I hold my breath in preperation. The master bedroom. She sucks in a gasp of air as she enters and becomes too still for a human.

"love? Are you alright?" When she doesn't answer I continue on. "This is the master bedroom but there is another bedroom down the hall..." I try to explain but I am cut off by her spinning towards me and fixing her lips against mine. Her hands are in my hair and I can't help myself. I pick her up, immediatly her legs wrap around my waist. My hands explore her back, finding the zip of her dress. I slowly pull it down and place her down on the bed. Her eyes are big and full of emotion as I push the straps from her shoulders. I know we have been intimate before but we both knew we would still be virgins at the end of it. I am suddenly wracked with nerves, trying not to let them show I pull her dress down. Bella raises her hips to help me remove it from her petite body. She is wearing a white corset and stockings which I know Alice some how talked her in to. I have to remember to thank Alice later. She looks radiant. It is old fashioned with ribbon ties at the back. It pushes her breasts together and I swear I dribble. _(on profile) _

"No one has ever looked as sexy as you do right now" I gasp. A deep rouge covers her cheeks at my words and I love her more for it. I slowly unclasp the suspenders, stroking her soft exposed skin. Taking my time I roll each stocking down her leg, caressing each bit of skin that comes in to view. Sliding my hands back up her legs until I reach her backside, I lift her and sit her on her knees. I guide bella to turn away from me so I can remove her corset. Looking over her shoulder, watching me, I start to untie the ribbon. I hold her close with each pull of the material. Our breaths get more raggid as I get closer to her naked body. Bringing my mouth to her neck I slide my lips across her soft flesh, brushing her hair out of the way, dragging the corset off in the process. My eyes rake her naked back and my hands immediately find her hips.

"Edward" she pants as my fingers slid across her exposed stomach, cupping her breasts. "Please" she begs and I can't deny my wife a moment longer. Turning her around I lay her once more on our bed. Quickly stripping out of my clothes, I join her wearing only my underwear. Immediately I attatch my lips to her neck once more and listen to her mewls of pleasure. I feel her trying to remove my last item of clothing and I indulge her. Placing my self in between her legs, I sit on my heels as I grip her panties in both hands. My eyes meet hers for a fleeting moment but that is all i need for her consent. Slipping her panties down her thighs, my eyes scan her entire body. I am overwelmed by the sheer beauty of her.

"Edward please" she hums. Placing my body over hers our eyes meet once more.

"Are you sure?" I have to ask, one last time.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life Edward. I love you, please, make love to me."

"I love you" I declare before entering her for the first time. I knew it was going to hurt her so I try to do it as quickly as possible. I also know I need to make sure she is alright but I can't get any words out. The feeling of being connected to her in this way is overwelming. The pleasure, the emotions are all too much. I need to calm myself down before I can utter a single word. So warm, so tight, so perfect. I make myself go completely still while I wait for Bella to be comfortable. My eyes search her face for discomfort but there is none.

"I'm ok, I'm alright" she puffs "you can move."

"Are you sure? Bella I can stop.."

"No! Please, don't stop. I'm ok really. It hurt at first but the pain has gone. Please Edward" she sighs.

I quickly place a kiss on her full lips before slowly starting to move. We both gasp in pleasure at the sensations coursing through us. I grip on to the pillow beneath her, my other hand finding her leg and hooking it around my hip. It is slow but passionate. Unhurried. We just loose ourselves in each other as our bodies consumate our marriage for the first time. I hang on every breath, every pant, every moan. She is perfect, she is mine. I know i'm not going to last long. I have never felt anything like this before. I completely give myself over to her and she does the same in return.

"Bella, I'm.. I'm close" I murmer. "Tell me what to do."

Taking my hand in hers she places it between us. My fingers immeditaley go to work and I watch as her face contorts in pure pleasure. I am doing that to her, I am bringing her such euphoria. I feel her muscles contract around me, sending me over the edge aswell. Calling out each others name, we reach our climax together. I still above her, resting my forehead against hers.

"i love you" I whsiper.

"I love you too" she smiles. I kiss her once more and I know I was lost. I have never been happier, we will spend forever together, eternity with her at my side.

_Last chapter! :( _

_I really enjoyed writing this story and sad it is over. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you let me know your opinions. At the moment I am debating whether to pursue writing as a career and would love some feedback. My confidence in my writing is still a little shakey. _

_Thanks to my brilliant beta __**bexie25**__. _

_I am currently writing a handful of other stories. I am about half way through one at the moment called __**A step in time. **__I am going to post a teaser as well so please check it out. Sign up for follow author so you will know when I post it. _

_Thanks again for everyones kind words and I hope you will continue to follow my stories. _


	6. A step in time: teaser

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

A step in time: Teaser

_It is set just before Bella and Edwards wedding in Breaking Dawn. It starts with Bella travelling back to 1918 but I know it has been done before so I wanted to do something a little different. I have never seen this story line on here so I thought I would give it a shot. (sypnosis below)_

**"Edward and Bella are soon to be married, but when she makes a wish that whisks her back to 1918, things get complicated. When she finds her way home, she brings someone unexpected with her."**

_"Bella" he whispers, his eyes searching my face as if he is memoriazing it. I go to pull my hand away but he grasps it firmly in his own before bringing it to his lips. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you again Miss Swan" he murmered seductively, placing a kiss on my knuckle. _

_His eyes never leave mine, I feel as though they are penetrating my very soul and I gasp in shock. He has never looked more masculine and determined then when he places my hands back on his shoulders. My hands have a life of their own as they skim his broad shoulders working their way to the back of his neck. I can feel the heat from his body but still, I want to get closer. His head slowly bends down towards mine, our eyes interlock. Our noses nearly touching, he brings his hands forward and places them on the curve of my hips. He is going to kiss me. I know it is wrong and so does he but he doesn't seem to care. I know there is a part of me that should but I am having trouble finding it. This is 1918, a man should not be alone with a woman let alone in such a passionate embrace. Edwards name chants in my mind as his eyes search mine for permission. _

_**Let me know what you think and if you feel it is something you would read. I hope to get it posted soon. Hope to hear from you all xxx**_


End file.
